LokixReader 2
by SheIsStardust
Summary: You're held captive on Asgard after Loki destroyed Midgard. He intends to use you to his full advantage.


You sat against the frigid stone wall, your arms wrapped around yourself in an attempt to retain body heat. The shackles around your wrists and ankles were jagged and rusty, digging into the soft skin below them. You tried not to move too much either, not wanting to worsen the injuries they had already inflicted. The room was completely dark except for the dull light that shone under the large, golden doors between you and the outside world. You had only seen a glimpse of the vast utopia before being dragged in here, chained up, then left alone. But before the doors were closed, there was a strange man claiming that "keeping these mortals captive is a reminder to the Nine Realms of the power of Asgard". He sounded mental, but his voice had an odd way of staying in your head. You noted that there were other people among you, but they were kept separate. You longed to at least see them; knowing that you weren't the only one kept away like this would ease your mind slightly.

Your thoughts were quickly pushed away as the sound of the doors opening caught your attention immediately. You quickly got yourself to your feet, already trembling, afraid of what may be on the other side of the doors. Guards. Two of them trudged into the room, promptly grabbing you by your arms and dragging you out. You could barely walk at the same pace as them, their blank faces staring forward. You looked around while you could, gauging your surroundings, maybe able to recognize where you were. Unlikely. You had only heard of places such as this during bedtime stories, or whenever your parents tried to explain what heaven looked like. You didn't dare speak a word to the two men pulling you along, afraid of what possible punishment it may entail.

After what seemed like forever, you were finally brought to a large staircase leading into a grand room. You were dragged down them, then pulled across the vast distance between you and the golden throne. That man was sitting in it, holding a golden spear with an odd helmet on, curved horns jutting out of the top. Once you were a only a few feet from him, the guards let you go. You shifted on your feet, the sound of the shackles dragging on the floor causing you to shudder. The man slowly stood to his feet, a clever smile on his face.

"Hello, mortal." He mumbled, walking a full circle around you. "Do you know who I am?" He inquired as he stopped right in front of you.

"No." You responded quietly, your voice more hoarse than you had suspected it would be. He smiled even wider at your ignorance, his eyes scanning your face.

"I am Loki, the god of mischief and king of Asgard. I have destroyed Midgard, your previous planet, and now hold you as my own." The last word was prominent against the rest, Loki's smile quickly vanishing. "You will do as I say, and I will not hesitate to kill you. You're another mortal brought here to amuse me. Nothing more." You tried to comprehend what he was saying. You heard the words, but it took quite some time for your mind to process it all. Midgard? Earth? This couldn't be real, honestly. Were you dead? What if-

"Kneel before me." Loki commanded, his voice cold. You nearly laughed at him, but quickly held it back, fully aware that he was serious. As you hesitated, his anger visibly began to increase. You swallowed hard, kneeling down. The intricately patterned floor underneath you was digging into your knees, making it quite uncomfortable. You knew complaining wouldn't help you at all, and just bearing through it was the best idea as of now. Loki slowly stepped closer to you until he was barely a few inches away. He couldn't possibly…

"An obedient mortal. You didn't even argue." Loki laughed softly, holding the gold spear out to his side, one of the guards taking it. They all took this as a sign to leave. As soon as they were all out, that same smile was on his face again. The one that scared you to no end. You simply stared up at him and swallowed hard, hoping he really wasn't requesting what you had thought. You kept quiet yet again, not knowing how to proceed.

"Are all humans this dim?" Loki was obviously refraining from saying exactly what he wanted, surely degraded by the thought of asking a human. You took a chance, running your fingers lightly over his clothed thigh, watching as his body reacted. He narrowed his eyes at you, his cheeks turning a soft pink. The god didn't say another word, simply nodding in approval. You quickly tried to think of some reason to protest, the clinking sound of your shackles invading your thoughts as you tugged down his trousers. You gave a small sigh, realizing nothing was to get you out of this. Being captured, in shackles, already in front of a man, well, god, and not on Earth. You most definitely didn't want to act out, because he had seemed serious whenever he said he wouldn't hesitate to kill you.

Loki ran his thin, pale fingers through your hair, then took a handful, bringing you closer. You closed your eyes for a few moments, drawing in a shaky breath. You could feel his grip on your hair tighten, impatience becoming more severe. Before you could even comprehend what was happening, you could feel his hardened flesh invade your mouth, forcing it to widen to accompany his rather impressive length. Your eyes widened with panic as you looked up at him, his shining eyes staring back. A gentle moan left him as he pushed in deeper, tempting you to pull away. But you knew better, and with his tight hold on your hair, you were incapable.

You dug your nails hard into your thighs, knowing that if you could just get through this, just withstand it long enough, it would all be over soon. Loki fucked your mouth relentlessly, laughing slightly at the tears streaming down your cheeks.

"Don't.. cry, sweetheart. It's not..over just yet." The god panted, then tilted his head back, groaning loudly. Thank God, he hadn't lasted as long as you suspected. He forced his cock as deep into your throat as it would go, his cries reverberating around the large room. You expected him to release inside of your mouth, then be done with you. But he pulled away at the last second.

"Not yet," He panted, face flushed. You backed away just as he released your hair, tempted to stand and do all you could to fight against him, to get out of this. Just as you were about to, he grabbed another handful of your hair, forcing you to look up at him.

"Don't you even think about it. I'm not done with you yet, mortal." Loki hissed, bringing his face close to yours. You didn't dare defy him, closing your eyes tight as he pulled harder.

"Oh, you seemed so well behaved." His voice was softer now, but the kindness was contradicted as he pulled you up the stairs to the throne, barely allowing you to crawl along. Loki let go of you, sitting down on the fine gold, his trousers still pulled down slightly. He beckoned you over, that mischievous smile present. You pushed yourself off of the ground, barely capable of standing upright. The marble you were previously kneeling on left your knees red, impressions from the detail covering the skin. You practically stumbled over to the god, not knowing what to do as you stood before him. He grabbed your arm and pulled you onto his lap. You refrained from tearing up again, knowing it would disappoint him.

Loki tugged at the material draped over your body. You had awoken in the clothing, if you could call it that, after you were thrown into the cell. You drew in a sharp breath as he simply turned his hand, the cloth and shackles dissipating into the nearby air. You quickly held your arms over your exposed skin, feeling your cheeks redden with embarrassment.

"Don't be so shy, mortal." He eyed you over, the smile widening. "There is nothing to be blushing over." Loki ran a hand up your thigh, then forced you to straddle him. You really didn't like where this was going… You gasped sharply again as his hand ventured higher, teasingly running a few fingers against the heat pooling between your legs. After a few moments, he pressed harder, eliciting a hushed moan from you. You blushed even brighter at your own reaction, not too familiar with any sensation such as this. He gave a quiet laugh at your response, taking that as an invitation to slide a finger into you. Your body instinctively pulled upwards, as if to refuse the contact. Oh God, no. He really couldn't be doing this. Him. Fearing for your own life was the only thing that kept you from refusing him, his touch, his commands… But the further he progressed, the more fingers he used, the deeper he buried them into you, you could feel your sanity and resistance begin to fade.

You eventually found yourself wrapping your arms around his neck, your upper body pressed against his, grinding down against his fingers. Your thoughts abandoned you, all refusal gone and replaced by need and lust. Did he even have to use magic to seduce you this severely? It wasn't as if you cared by now. The more frequently you began to moan, the more sensitive every bit of skin became, you felt as if you were losing it. Loki could feel you getting so close, he could hear it in your cries. Just as you were on the edge, just about to be pushed over it, he pulled his fingers out of you. You automatically looked at him with an almost horrified expression.

"Wh..why?" You practically whimpered, pressing closer against him.

"We're saving that for later, dear." Loki kissed you roughly, giving you a good few moments to assess the current situation, even if severely dazed. You had essentially begged for him, and found it odd that you didn't mind. Had all your dignity been reduced to such a small amount? Your thoughts were interrupted yet again as you felt something much warmer, much thicker press into you. Your initial reaction was to pull away from him, to refuse, but something in the back of your mind forced you downwards, causing him to penetrate you even deeper. The both of you pulled away from the kiss, your arms still around him. Loki clawed your back with his nails, forcing you upwards, then pulling you down hard. After a bit of instruction, you took it upon yourself. The searing pain that you had first felt started to gradually decline, replaced by something indescribable. The only way to classify it was brilliant.

The friction shared between you and Loki was simply unbearable. That familiar pressure started to build again, the sensation that made your whole body feel as if it were burning up. His cock persistently scoured the soft, sensitive flesh within you. He moved his hands away from your scratched skin, resting them on the throne, digging his nails into the solid gold. You were both panting in unison, moans and cries and begging for more escaping from you and the god periodically. Loki opened his previously closed eyes, looking up at you. It was the most vulnerable expression you had seen his face so far. He was close, and so were you.

"Yes, yes!" He shouted loudly, throwing his head back as he withered underneath of you. Your moans were more persevering as you finally let go, feeling your whole body convulse. You could feel his warmth fill you as he came, his eyes closed tight again, panting rather quickly. After you and Loki had finished, you practically collapsed against him, your head resting against his chest. His hands were still placed on either side of the throne. You could hear his heart beat rapidly, chest rising and falling as he tried to calm his breathing. You felt as if you could fall asleep right then and there, this sort of… warmth radiating from him. Not only from the movement, but directly from within him. As if this were the first time someone had showed even the slightest bit of affection. Your thoughts were, yet again, interrupted as he began to push you off and onto the cold floor before his feet. As he turned his hand, the mess you two had made evanesced, the cloth and shackles reappearing on your body. He stood from the throne, pulled up his trousers, then readjusted his helmet whilst clearing his throat.

"Guards." Loki called loudly. Not longer after, the men had entered the throne room yet again, proceeding up the stairs and grabbing you, beginning to pull you away. The further you were dragged from him, the more sense everything made. Thoughts were clearer, logic made sense again, and yet you still had a hard time believing you had just had sex with the king of Asgard on the throne.


End file.
